Rampardos
Summary Rampardos is a fossil Pokémon introduced in Generation IV based off of family of dinosaurs known as Pachycephalosauridae. It is revived from a Skull Fossil and evolves from Cranidos at level 30. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Rampardos Origin: Pokémon Gender: Mostly male. Sometimes female Age: Varies. Though the species existed 100 million years ago. Classification: Head Butt Pokémon, Fossil Pokémon, Rock Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, and Negation (Mold Breaker negates all abilities that would prevent it from doing damage) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Destroyed a skyscraper with a single headbutt during an escape. Fights Aerodactyl back as a Cranidos) Speed: Relativistic (Should be comparable in speed to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (The Pokedex states that their thick skulls would protect them if two were to headbutt each other.) Stamina: High (Rock Pokémon are incredibly durable, even by Pokémon standards) Range: Extended melee range due to size, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Low, other than its warrior-like instinct. Pokedex explicitly mentions its small brain due to the numerous head clashes it has Weaknesses: Water, Grass, Fighting, Ground, and Steel-type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities * Mold Breaker: Abilities don't stop the attacks of Rampardos. * Sheer Force: Rampardos can choose to remove the added effects of moves in exchange for upping their power by 30%. Moves * Headbutt: Rampardos headbutts the opponent. It can cause them to flinch. * Leer: Rampardos does a menacing glare that lowers the defence of the opponent. * Focus Energy: Rampardos pumps itself up, raising its chance for critical hits. * Pursuit: Rampardos attacks the opponent with dark energy. it does double damage if the opponent is trying to escape. * Take Down: Rampardos charges the opponent with an attack so powerful, it damages itself with the recoil. * Scary Face: Rampardos looks at the opponent funny, lowering their speed. * Assurance: Rampardos attacks the opponent with darkness, and does double damage if they were already inflicted with damage recently. * Chip Away: Looking for an opening, Rampardos attacks continually. The move ignores any buffs or debuffs the opponent has on defence and/or accuracy. * Endeavor: Rampardos lowers the opponent's health to that of Rampardos. * Ancient Power: Rampardos attacks with prehistoric rock power. It has a chance of raising every single stat of Rampardos (excluding evasion and accuracy) * Zen Headbutt: Rampardos focuses all of its willpower and turns it into a psychic headbutt. This can cause the opponent to flinch. * Screech: Rampardos makes an ear-splitting screech. This can sharply lower an opponent's defence. * Head Smash: Rampardos does a double-edged, hazardous headbutt that does exceptional damage. It doesn't come without a cost, as Rampardos takes half the damage from the attack as recoil damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Races Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Sound Users Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Fossil Pokemon Category:Dinosaurs Category:Tier 7